A child scared of the night
by sunshine of alice
Summary: "Running from the dark but I just can't hide Dreading sundown, I'm dreading the night Need you back here 'cause it feels so wrong"


**I'm around these lonely eyes**

**That's leaving me filled with fear**

Ela pintara as unhas de vermelho e a guerra finalmente acabará.

Suas mãos finas e incrivelmente brancas alisavam o berço de madeira, não por algum motivo de verdade e real, pois o habitante desde não estava mais ali. Ela o enviara para longe daquilo tudo por um tempo, voltaria no dia seguinte, entretanto tal dia parecia lhe estar longe o bastante para ela arrumar tempo para se acalmar.

Já haviam dito a ela que a morte vem calada e não costuma avisar sua hora, não havia como esperar - lá com um chá de camomila, sentada em algum sofá branco, com um bom argumento e um acordo digno para lhe propor. Nas histórias em que Alice já havia ouvido sobre a morte, todas acabavam em tragédia, dor e sofrimento. Tentar engana-lá parecia um novo tipo de morrer, querer e ter esperança de que a pessoa irá ficar com você, rir e sorrir por todo o tempo do mundo é cruel, e quando ela finalmente morre, você percebe o quanto tudo parece em vão e doentio. Olhando novamente para dentro do berço, os lençóis azuis claros estavam lisos e perfeitamente alinhados, ela suspirou e tombou a cabeça para o lado, como se a gravidade a puxasse cara vez mais para baixo. Ela precisava sair dali e enfrentar toda aquela confusão que chegaria até ela quando seu corpo passasse pela porta de entrada, e sentisse o vento gelado beija-lhe a face. Afastou-se do berço, arrumando todo o corpo e olhando em volta. Tudo parecia incrivelmente vazio e deprimente, as janelas estavam fechadas, se estivesse sol seria um insulto e se tivesse chovendo ela iria afundar ainda mais, a luz estava fraca e os brinquedos de Neville a fitavam por todo o quarto. Bonecos, bichinhos de pelúcias, as cores da grifinoria, pássaros encantados que voavam por todo o quarto (um presente de Lily, enviado na surdina e em meio ao perigo), tudo parecia fazer Alice se lembrar de que estava perdendo uma parte de si naquele dia. Tudo parecia querer lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas era como se ela fosse surda e não ouvisse.

Seus pequenos saltos pretos fizeram barulho no assoalho, seu vestido, também preto, dançou ao redor de suas pernas brancas e gélidas. Os cabelos negros, agora um pouco mais compridos, caiam até cinco dedos depois de seus ombros e seus lindos olhos azuis estavam destacados em meio disso tudo. Ela não chorava a algumas horas, decidiu que ninguém merecia a ver daquele jeito derrubado e horrendo. Passou dias e dias chorando, gritando e se perdendo, então pensou que, por pelo menos poucas horas, ela seria a mulher forte que seu marido a ensinou a ser. Apesar de não chorar, a pele em volta de seus olhos a denunciavam. Estavam, elas, pesadas, escuras e grossas. Quem ousasse reparar em seus olhos, logo perceberia que ela não só chorava como também tentou parar várias vezes. Fechou a porta atrás de si, estava tão silencioso que o barulho da madeira na madeira ecoou pela casa. Alice juntou as mãos na frente do corpo, desceu as escadas e ao chegar ao hall, olhou em volta. Sua casa sempre fora muito arrumada, era verdade, mas naquela manhã ela não parecia só arrumada como sombria. Os Longbottom eram uma família feliz, Frank ria, Neville ria e Alice os acompanhava, nada mais que isso. Porém, ali e naquele momento, o ar arrumado de sua casa a sufocava. Estava tudo de pernas para o ar, tudo quebrado e errado, mas a casa dela não. A casa da Sra. Longbottom estava, ao contrario de sua dona, incrivelmente alinhada e não parecia ter sofrido o dano da guerra, mesmo que ela, na verdade, sofreu.

Saiu de casa, sozinha. Ele havia a enviado um patrono lhe avisando que as pessoas já haviam chegado e que só estavam a esperando. Isso seria uma honra se não fosse em um caso tão horrendo. Havia pessoas a esperando para um funeral. Ela ergueu os olhos, seu jardim da frente sempre fora algo que lhe encantava, na época em que a guerra chegou ao seu esplendor, lhe aconselharam que ela deveria deixar suas plantas morreram, pois os comensais estavam estudando os membros da ordem e Alice sempre fora conhecida por suas flores. E, sendo assim, ela deixou todo o seu jardim morrer, já não havia mais grama verde, flores coloridas, pássaros ou animais. O que restou de seu sonho foi somente algumas pequenas e murchas pétalas jogadas ao chão, ervadas daninhas e algumas pedras. Naquele dia, tudo parecia em sincronia com a morte ao seu redor, talvez ela somente estivesse um tanto depressiva e as coisas parecessem depressivas para si. Ela voltou a andar, se afastando da casa e finalmente saindo dos feitiços que ela e Frank haviam colocado ao redor de sua moradia. Fechou o pequeno portãozinho e se virou para casa. Não era um adeus, ela sabia, logo estariam de volta ali. Balançou a cabeça e fitou seus olhos em uma garotinha ruiva do outro lado da rua, ela brincava com o irmão com alguma bola, eram as únicas coisas vivas ali fora Alice, o resto parecia incrivelmente morto. Antes que voltasse a se perder, ela pensou na entrada no cemitério. Os grandes portões de ferro envelhecido, os caixões escondidos por trás das arvores enormes e escuras, então, seu corpo fora puxado para dentro e seu estomago pareceu revirar, entretanto, antes que ela pudesse vomitar ou coisa do tipo, seus pés chegaram ao solo e a paisagem mudara completamente. Havia corvos, obvio que havia corvos, eles voavam pelo céu cinza enquanto as nuvens tomavam conta do resto, a terra parecia molhada e ao mesmo tempo seca e dura. O ar dali era mais gelado do que em qualquer lugar e não havia pessoas, aparentemente o medo da guerra ainda impedia as pessoas de sair de suas casas, mesmo que já fizesse dias. Não queria ir até lá, não queria sair de onde estava e doía só de pensar, mas suas pernas começaram a se mover sem que ela percebesse. Fora sendo guiada por sua dor, que parecia a puxar para junto dele, e avistando pessoas de preto, de luto. Algumas a olhavam de forma triste, outras davam sorrisinhos de consolação, mas Alice só queria uma coisa: os braços de Frank.

Avistou, ao longe, o lugar onde ela deveria estar e a grande massa de roupas pretas lhe denunciou que aquilo iria ser um inferno. Ela foi se aproximando o grupo de pessoas. Todas choravam, os olhos vermelhos a seguiam e a encaravam, como se alguma doença perigosa e mortal pudesse ser pega, mas, ela, na verdade só havia o perdido.

Parou ao lado da mulher de preto, que soluçava baixinho, Alice sabia que Augusta não gostava de chorar e muito menos chorar em publico, naquele momento ela entendia o porquê da mulher ser tão forte, mandona e rude. Ela fora endurecendo pela perda e pela necessidade. Talvez a história de Alice e de Frank, nunca chegasse aos pés da de Frank com sua mãe, mas ambas estavam ali, paradas, no funeral dele. O momento que ela tentou evitar desde que lhe fora anunciado chegara e seu coração parecia pedir para que ela acordasse, como se tudo não passasse de um enorme pesadelo. Ergueu os olhos e seu coração parou de bater, ela parou de respirar enquanto abria a boca para um grito silencioso tomar conta do pequeno espaço que estava entre ela e seu falecido marido. _"Você parece pálido, sunshine"_ _,_pensou ela enquanto analisava o rosto dele. Branco, pálido e frio. Não era o seu Frank, não parecia seu Frank, havia alguma coisa errada ali, pois ele não sorria e todos sabiam que era impossível encontrar Frank Longbottom sem um sorriso no rosto. Alice esticou as mãos tremulas e pegou a dele. Esperava que com o toque ele acordasse, mas a verdade era que ela o havia perdido no exato momento que ela o deixou sair de casa para aquela maldita missão. Entrelaçou seus dedos e apertou a mão dele, esperando que toda sua vida e respiração pudesse ir para ele, para Frank acordar e a tomar nos braços, sussurrando um "tudo bem, meu amor" em seu ouvido, como ele sempre fazia a noite. Mas ele não acordou e não apertou sua mão de volta, pois ele nunca iria apertar e entrelaçar seus dedos novamente. Parecia-lhe tão errado ela o querer, ela o desejar e o amar tanto e de um modo tão sufocante e irreal. _Ela precisava dele. _Alice só era forte se ele estivesse juntamente de si, a abraçando e a protegendo. Quebrou o curto espaço entre eles e logo ela estava ao lado o caixão, passando a mão por seu rosto, os cabelo negros caiam e escondiam seu rosto. Ele estava gelado, Frank só ficava gelado quando se irritava e ele quase nunca se irritava, pois ela dava um jeito de acalmá-lo. Seus lábios, embora ainda carnudos, estavam sem cor e ela sabia que isso era pela falta de sangue circulando em seu corpo.

Tão, mas tão errado.

Suas pernas pareciam estar fracas demais e as lagrimas já rolavam pelo seu corpo. Apenas Merlin sabia como ela o queria de volta e como ela precisava dele ali, com ela, para que tudo pudesse finalmente dar certo. A guerra havia acabado, eles poderiam viver em paz, eles poderiam levar Neville ao parque, há praia, eles poderiam ir para o Caribe, poderiam rir mais e viver mais. Eles já haviam se esquecido de quantas vezes sonharam com o dia em que sairiam pela porta de casa, salvos e felizes, e quando esse dia finalmente estava para chegar, a alma de seu Frank fora tirada. Ela ainda se lembrava da noite em que ele fora, lembra-se de como ela implorou para ele ficar em casa, ela não poderia o acompanhar daquela vez e as coisas haviam ficado realmente complicadas, algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa iria dar errada, mas ele não a ouviu daquela fez. Pegou o que tinha que pegar, na ligando para o que ela falava e para o fato dela estar o perseguindo pela casa. Estava tão vivido, que olhando para ela, aquela era a última noite que ela conseguia lembrar.

"_Alice o seguia pela casa, o pijama a esquentando e os cabelos haviam sido presos por conta da impaciência que estava tomando conta de si. Frank estava na cozinha, devorando um grande pedaço de bolinho antes de partir e ela chegara, se encostara na bancada de braços cruzados e o olhava. – Não quero que vá. – sussurrou ela, abaixando o rosto. Seu coração estava acelerado e ela realmente não queria que ele fosse, era um medo bem maior do que das outras vezes. Frank largou se bolinho, fechou os olhos e a olhou. _

– _Vou me sair bem. – mas as palavras não fizeram sentido para Alice, pois não, ele não iria se sair bem. _

– _Por favor, Frank, você, você não precisa ir... Pode ficar aqui comigo, pode ficar aqui em casa. – ela odiava implorar, ele sabia disso, mas estava assustada e perder a única coisa que mantinha sã não era uma coisa que ela gostaria no momento. _

– _Al... – Frank caminhou até ela, tomando as mãos pequenas e geladas nas suas, e as beijando. – Eu sempre volto, não é? – os olhos azuis de Alice sempre tiveram uma reação forte demais nele, naquele dia ver os olhos dela naquele jeito, fez seu coração se apertar e doer, teve medo por ela. _

_- E se não voltar? – sua voz não passava mais de um sussurro, suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos já ardiam nessa hora. – Como vou viver sem você, Frank? Como posso conseguir agüentar isso tudo sem você? _

_Ele não respondeu. Não havia resposta. Ele tinha o mesmo medo, ela sabia disso, talvez usasse isso como argumento para o fazer ficar, mas estava certo de que teria que ir e não poderia, de jeito algum abandonar seu trabalho. Estava divido entre dois dos seus maiores sonhos: sua esposa, sua Alice e sua vontade de salvar vidas, de ajudar os outros. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, beijou os lábios, agora salgados, de sua esposa e encostou a testa na dela. Alice fechou os olhos, ele iria e ele não voltaria. Sentia isso. – Volta pra mim? _

_- Eu sempre vou voltar. _

Mas ele não voltou. Alice abriu os olhos e deixou a imagem viva de Frank sair de sua mente para olhar o cadáver de seu esposo. Ela não deveria ter o deixado ir, pois ela sabia que ele não iria voltar, ela temia que ele não voltasse e ela estava certa. Se fosse em outros tempos, seu sub-consciente responderia com um "eu sempre estou certa, huh?", era uma brincadeira deles desde o tempo em que namoravam, desde o tempo que eles se conheceram e saíram pela primeira vez. Olhou pelo canto do olho para o lado e viu Augusta se afastar rapidamente, talvez ela quisesse chorar em paz e iria para casa, pensou Alice. Olhando por cima do ombro viu que várias pessoas também já haviam partido e que uma iria ao seu encontro, porém as lagrimas já caiam e sua visão já não existia. Só sentiu a mão pesa de um homem em seu ombro e o rosto de aproximando do seu.

- Ele disse seu nome. – sussurrou. _"Não, ele não deve ter tido tempo". _

O corpo foi embora e ela pensou em como ela queria que Frank a ajudasse a superar a morte de Frank. Era ilógico pensar em maneiras que a faria melhor, ele não deve ter tido o nome dela e deve ter, no maximo, pensado e ela acreditava que a última cena que habitou sua mente, foi alguma cena dos dois. Ela chorou imaginando todas as outras opções, pois não era o que faltava. Haviam passado muito tempo juntos e momentos que Alice certamente nunca esqueceria. Deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, esperando que ainda fosse quente e reconfortante, mas não era. Era gelado, frio e morbito, porém ela não se importava, pois aquele era seu Frank e não importava o que acontecesse, aquele ainda ia ser seu Frank.

Ficou ali, por horas chorando e pedindo para ele voltar. Isso até algum moço avisar que o corpo deveria ser enterrado logo, pois eles não tinham o dia inteiro. Ela estava tão quebrada que na ligou para a grosseria, somente se afastou dele e observou os homens fecharem e abaixarem seu caixão, colocando terra por cima e finalmente indo embora. Ele não estava mais lá e tudo que ela queria era sentir novamente seus braços fortes abraçando sua fina cintura, um beijo e um "eu te amo" sussurrado a meia noite, onde ela estaria assustada e somente com essa palavra, ele iria conseguir tirar todo o medo dela. Ela queria que ele a acordasse de manha com vários beijos e rindo. Mas ele se foi.

Andou devagar até o local onde antes estava o corpo dele. Ajoelhou-se na terra molhada, havia tempos que ela perdera nojo da terra, e encostou-se à placa de mármore onde fora cuidadosamente esculpido o nome dele, seguido por tudo que ele era: auror, marido, filho e pai. Aquilo lhe parecia errado. Frank era muito, muito, mais. Ele era forte, ele era gentil, fora uma pessoa bondosa e alegre, um menino lindo e maravilhoso, com a melhor risada do mundo, com as bochechas tão grandes quando seu amor por Alice, que se preocupava com os outros tanto quanto se preocupava com si mesmo. Frank era tudo que ela tinha, era tudo que ela havia sido e lhe parecia errado resumir a vida da melhor pessoa que ela havia amado em apenas quatro palavras, pois ele não podia ser descrito muito menos em mil. Sua mão dava contraste com o cinza da placa, assim como ela já havia dado contraste com a timidez de Frank, assim como ela havia dado contraste com a mãe dele. Ela o amaria até o dia em que ela chegasse ali para ficar ao lado dele.

Ela pintara as unhas de vermelho e a guerra havia novamente começado.

**Um ano depois**

"_Alice Longbottom, auror e viúva do falecido auror Frank Longbottom, foi morta por um ex comensal da morte que, por algum motivo, resolveu se vingar de todos os que se opuseram um dia ao seu amado Voldmort. Ele receitará remédios demais para ela. Testemunhas alegam que Alice não conseguia dormir direito, era acordada por pesadelos muitas vezes e em outras nem chegava a dormir. O ex comensal, formado em medicina trouxa, receitou vários tipos de remédios para ela, causando assim, sua morte. Ainda não sabemos quem é esse homem. _

_Mas, na verdade, não foi isso que chamou a atenção dos aurores ou de Dona Augusta, e sim o papelzinho amassado na mão dela. Estava escrito, com letras perfeitas e finas, algo que eles não conseguiam entender. "Eu já estou indo, sunshine, você sempre se atrasou, essa é minha vez." _

**Ela parecia sempre estar certa, afinal. **


End file.
